


The deadly "Angel"

by Jessbk27



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: The broken family with only Kai, Violet, Angelica. With Kai and Violet living with each other and their sister gone, will Angelica turn good? Or will Kai and Violet take revenge for their parents?





	1. Chapter 1

"Violet... Wake up" A female's high soft voice say's.

"Can't you just stop trying Kai?" A lower somber voice asks.

"You didn't stop trying when I was younger!" Kai starts an argument

"Because you were like seventy and mom asked me too.." Violet said while being half asleep

"That's no excuse, Wake up!" Kai shouts

"Okay, okay I'm awake" Violet gets up from her bed

"I haven't made breakfast yet so... You'll have to wait, so don't be mad, alright?" Kai say's putting her hands up, hoping not to be attacked

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Violet sighs

Kai magically lifts up a blade in air and starts cutting carrots

"Have you been practicing lately?" Violet asks

Kai nods her head

"I still can't manipulate knives, but I can move blades that have liquid on them!" Kai becomes excited

"How about thick liquid" Violet asks jokingly

Kai freezes

"Yeah that's what I thought.." Violet looks the other way

"You don't even know your power!" Kai yells

Violet stops talking, Kai continues cutting

"I wish Angelica was here.." Kai almost starts tearing up

"Don't mention Angelica she's never going to get a foot next to you" Violet responds angerly

"I also wish you would stop acting like I'm weak, just because I'm a houndred years younger than you!" Kai starts crying

"I just want to protect you.... From everything you're all that I have" Violet calms down

"I get that but I just want you to know I'm not weak, I can handle staying alive"

"It's kind of funny how unlucky we are" Kai starts laughing

"Why are you laughing...?" Violet asks, while being confused

Kai's mood changes like a blink of an eye

"I mean look our sister, our parents died because of **Her**.."

"Our parents died because of **us**..."

The room stays quiet for a few minutes

"When did you get your power?"

"As soon as I saw their body's"

Kai sits down with cooked carrots on her plate

"I wonder when you'll get yours"

"Probably not anytime soon" Violet laughs, while looking like she's hiding her emotions

"Hopefully you will get your powers soon!" Kai says joyfully

"Hopefully soon.."


	2. A start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly right after the first chapter.

"Oh! We- I mean I need to go!" Violet jumps up from her chair.

"How are we going to track her?" Kai looks at Violet with the deadest of eyes

"She can't be too far away!" 

"But she might not be too close though..."

"Do you know what you're doing?!"

"You're going in blind!" Kai starts borderline yelling

"I have at least a start."

"I mean look at the reports!"

Violet starts flipping through newspapers dating from the present to 1946.

"Report upon reports of missing people and an unknown wanted murderer."

"And they're all in this area.." Kai adds.

"Exactly!"

"Innocent people are being killed.." Kai looks away

"Someone needs to end this!"

"And there's where we come in!"

Violet puts her hand on Kai

"We stop her, save the day, then boom! Jobs done!"

"Job?"

"What else do I call it?"

"Fair enough..."

"So where do we start?"

"Newspapers!"

"Okay."

One starts reading the newspapers, the other one trying to organize and categorize by date,  
then a few hours go by.

"We're finally done!" Violet stretches.

"That took way too long."

"Let's see.."

"April 1st 1946 was the first incident.."

"No... She started killing around 1824"

"This one was about 124 years ago.."

"That's when... She killed...." Tears started flowing down Kai's face.

"That's why we'll get revenge."

"Don't worry we'll stop her, we'll end this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated it in a while, I'm just slow....


	3. The Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They end up going to a diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves (not really graphic) deaths.

"Okay!"

"Everything's "packed" I guess?" Kai said confusedly.

Violet laughs.

"It's gonna be a ride, but I'm ready!"

"**We** are ready." Kai corrects Violet.

"So... Where are we going first?"

"A Diner!"

"We need to eat before we start." Violet opens the front door.

They travel to the diner It's about nine to ten miles away from them. They get there in about five minutes.

"It's been awhile since we came here..." Kai slows down.

Violet nods her head, proceeding to open the door leading to a diner full of cars in the parking lot.

They open, nobody's there.

"I've never seen this place empty before.." Kai states

They go over to the counter.

"They don't have employee's Vi we should" Kai get's cut off

"Is that... **Blood**...?" Violet points to the kitchen

They enter. They see about ten corpses.

"This can't be..." Kai starts walking back

"_This is the latest case_..." 

Violet backs up and closes the kitchens door.

"We need to go" Violet starts walking to the exit

But then, Kai stops her

"We should call the police.." Kai almost throws up

"Look it's going to be okay.."

"Is it? It's always the same..."

"I get that.. But we need to get out of here"

"Fine"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel puppeteer and a masked puppet.

"**Angelica**!" A females voice calls.

Red hair, a blue almost black face mask connected to their neck.  
A white mask with a tint of blue with a exclamation mark on it.  
Wearing a light and dark blue striped sweater with long sleeves.

"Ava! What happened!?"

Raven colored hair, green eyes, a corset colored green   
with a see through skirt and see through sleeves that went down to the elbow.

"It's nothing! Just wanted to see you that's all!"

"You can't just startle me like that!" She crosses her arms.

"Well I just did."

"So... About your sisters.." 

"What about them you ask?"

"Well... What if they catch up to us?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"Of course not my love!"

Ava takes her mask off, revealing amber eyes.

"It's just... I don't want to see you getting hurt is the thing.."

"Please!" She laughs.

Angelica grabs Ava's arms.

"If they did catch us, we would win, even at our worst."

She pulls Ava closer kissing her.

"Right! What was I thinking!" 

"We are doing this for you after all"

"Right, so where do we go next?"

"Where do you think those **insects** went?"

"Which insect...?"

"The ones who framed you of course!"

"I don't know... Near the plaza?"

"Of which town?"

"What was the name of that one town... It was like maple something..."

"Mapletown?"

"Yes! That one exactly!"

"We'll head there next then."

"This is why I love you! If you weren't here for me I would've been dead!"

"If those monsters didn't frame you, you would've been fine!"

"But they did... My father didn't even treat me like his daughter after that."

"And all you did was steal!"

"My father doesn't want any _sin_ in his blood, so he decides to just cut it out."

"Well I know one thing for certain."

"I will always be here for you."

"If that's the case."

Ava puts the mask on.

"_I will always be your puppet_, _ready to act at anytime_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole joke with Mapletown (I don't know if that's a real town or not) is how stupid names can be.


End file.
